Inuyasha's Love And Kirana's Worries
by Brain-Dead1234
Summary: He thought she was dead. But she just ran away. Will they end their friendship for good or will they become more than friend? Just read and see.
1. Inuyasha's Love And Kirana's Worries

**Sesshomaru's Missing Friend**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha I do however own Kirana!_**

_**In The Forest**_

_I smell her but how she's dead _Sesshomaru said as he was crossing the forest.He walks down to where he smells the scent best of all. _Its her! It's her solid black hair,her silver eyes, her same sword, and her same armor. Wait she's in a battle! _Sesshomaru said as he snaped out of looking at her and looked around to see who she was fighting. _She's fighting Naraku! How dare he fight with Kirana! _Sesshomaru said as he saw Naraku landing on the ground with his sword in hand ready to strike Kirana.

"Narku! Get away from her! Now," Sesshomaru yelled as Naraku was about to strike her back.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru? Am I fighting your lover," Naraku said smiling as Sesshomaru was getting more angry and gripping his sword tightly as if to attack Naraku.

"Why are you fighting Kirana," Sesshomaru said trying to get less angry.

"Why I'm fighting her because she has one of the Shikon Jewel! Why else would I fight her," Naraku said as he saw that Sesshomaru was gripping his sword.

"Well step away from her this instant, or I will kill you right here right now," Sesshomaru said as Naraku steped back from Kirana.

"Come here Kirana. I won't hurt you," Sesshomaru said putting his hand outwards so she would come.

"Sesshomaru you will pay for this," Naraku said as he left.

_Like hell I will. I have Kirana now I don't need anything else _Sesshomaru said as he left to leave with Kirana at his side.

Hope you enjoy!!! This is first Inuyasha story I'm actaully sending for people I don't know to read this. I'm sorry it was so short. Review please.


	2. Inuyasha's Love And Kirana's Worries

**_Sesshomaru Missing Friend_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do however own Kirana and Retika (Retika only lasts in this chapter)_**

**_Kaeda's Hut_**

"Guess who I smell. He's has company too," Inuyasha said to Kagome and the gang as they were telling Kaeda news.

"Who does thy smell? Naraku," Kaeda said looking at Inuyasha.

"No. My brother Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said getting up and taking his sword out.

"Inuyasha are you sure he wants to fight you," Sango asked as she followed Inuyasha and the others out the door.

"I just know it. My gut tells me he does," Inuyasha said as he saw his brother coming down.

"Get ready," Inuyasha said as he put his sword up attacking Sesshomaru but was quickly cut off by Kirana.

"Tsk tsk. Don't you ever learn Inuyasha," Kirana said as she pushed him backwards.

"Who are you," Inuyasha said as he thought _Damn she's strong!_

"Well ain't that just nice brother you don't remember her? Her name is Kirana," Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha put his sword down.

"Kir-Kirana? Is that really you," Inuyasha said as he put his sword up and stared at Kirana.

"The one and only," Kirana said as she put her own sword up.

"Inuyasha? Who is this," Kagome said giving Kirana a confused look while the others just stared at Kirana.

"No need to ask Inuyasha. I am Kirana a dog demon," Kirana said putting her hand out to shake Kagome's hand.

"Very nice to meet you Kirana," Kagome said as she shook Kirana's hand.

"Kirana I thought you died. Why didn't you come out of the forest," Inuyasha said as he watched Kirana closly making sure she was really there.

"Well after I killed the demon a bunch of other demons came to destroy me. After I killed them I felt if I came back that you and Sesshomaru would be attacked as well as me," Kirana said casting her eyes down so no one would see her crying.

"Kirana it's alright. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru know you did it for the best," Shippo said while he came up and patted her leg.

**(A/N-I kinda can't make it that he patted her shoulder cause he isn't that tall!)**

"Yeah Kirana I would never be mad at you," Inuyasha said as he put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Flash Back To When Kirana Went Into Forest To Fight Demon

_I must lead him away from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha before he attacks them too _Kirana thought as she block another attack from the ice demon,Retika.

"Kirana you fool you will die for your ignorance," Retika said as he attacked and cut Kirana's forearm.

"Damn you Retika! I will not die you will," Kirana said as she attacked then ran into the forest.

"Tsk Tsk. You are more ignorant than I thought Kirana," Retika said as he ran into the forest after her.

_Yes. He's following me I hope I don't get killed before I can save Sesshomaru and Inuyasha from Retika _Kirana thought as she ran harder.

"Where oh where is the little scared girl," Retika chanted while trying to find her. With a final thought of her live she attacked and cut Retika's head off. Then, ten demons came and attacked but she killed them with one attack of her sword. Before anymore could come to attack her again she ran far far away._ I hope Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are safe _she thought as she rested in a tree.

_**Here is my second chapter. I hope you enjoy!!! I need reviews!**_


	3. Inuyasha's Love And Kirana's Worries

_Sesshomaru's Missing Friend_

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha I do however own Kirana.**

"Inuyasha are you okay," Kirana asked as Inuyasha was staring out at the sky. **_I wish she knew how I felt about her before she ran away. I don't know if I should tell her how I feel like to know she's alive. I still love her but Sesshomaru problay loves her too. I hope not because I wouldn't be able to deal with it inside my heart _**Inuyasha thought as he stared down at Kirana.

"Yes I'm alright," Inuyasha said as Kirana sat beside him.

"I hope so. So what were you thinking about," Kirana said as she put a comforting hand on Inuyasha's hand.

"Alot of stuff. I'd rather keep it to myself if you don't mind," Inuyasha said moving his hand and standing up from the ground to walk around.

**_I wish he knew I love him. I wish I could tell him how much I love him. He problay loves that human Kagome. I was better off in hiding if he loves Kagome _**Kirana thought as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"I see brother you are not enjoying your time with Kirana. I thought you would. I honestly think I should just go off with her since you don't want to be around her.

"Don't you ever say that to me again. You don't know how I feel about her," Inuyasha said hitting Sesshomaru intensefully.

"What are you doing Inuyasha? Get away from him! Stop hitting. Are you crazy," Kirana said pulling Inuyasha from Sesshomaru.

"Yes Inuyasha are you crazy," Sesshomaru said smiling.

"Shut up you asshole," Inuyasha said trying to hit Sesshomaru but Kirana got into the way before he could swing at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru go away. Your an arrogent little bastard," Kirana said turning to Sesshomaru angryly.

"So I'm the arrogent bastard now! He was the one who attacked me first," Sesshomaru said pointing his finger at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru you are and will always be a bastard," Kirana said punching Sesshomaru in the gut as hard as she could then ran off before he or Inuyasha could say or do anything.

Well here's the third chapter I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Please review.


	4. Inuyasha's Love And Kirana's Worries

_**Inuyasha's Love and Kirana's Worries**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha I do however own Kirana.**_

**_Where can she be I know she's here somewhere. I smell her but I don't see her. I love her so but where can she be I need to find her and say sorry to her just so she's knows I am terribley sorry and I mean it _**Inuyasha thought as he tried to smell her by turning his head left and right up and down. But somehow he could only smell but not tell where she could be.

"Kirana where are you," Inuyasha yelled and was replied by a yell from Kirana. **_She under attack! I must help her but I can't find her _**Inuyasha said as he smelled her scent once more but more deeply. **_I've found her! I must help her now _**Inuyasha thought as he found she was by the lake being attacked by a spider demon.

"Inuyasha run! This isn't the fight for you," Kirana said blocking another one of the spider's poisenous webs.

"Kirana move! Wind Scar," Inuyasha said destoying the spider demon that was attacking Kirana. Inuyasha looked fircely at Kirana and said "Why didn't you destory that spider demon? Did you want to die or something," Inuyasha said walking up to Kirana and hugging her after he saw her crying.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry," Kirana said hugging him back. **_She smells so beautiful. I wish she knew if only she knew I loved her. That would be a dream come true for me if she knew I loved her for once and for all _**Inuyasha thought as she backed away from him.

"Kirana what's wrong? What's the problem? Did I dosomething," Inuyasha said as he saw her turning around to run.

"I have to go. I have to go for good," Kirana said running away far far away from Inuyasha. **_This would have been a perfect moment to tell him I love him but it's not good when someones spying on me _**Kirana said turning her head to get a last look at her loved one.

"Kirana! Stop I need to tell you something," Inuyasha said running to her as she stoped. **_I hope this can keep her from leaving _**Inuyasha thought as he finally got to her.

"What is it Inuyasha," Kirana said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Kirana I love you. I always have and I always will," Inuyasha said looking at Kirana.

"Inuyasha I love you to" Kirana said kissing Inuyasha gently on the lips, "but I have to go now."

"Please don't go I could stand a minute of you being gone again Kirana," Inuyasha said grabing her hands and putting them on his heart.

"Inuyasha I must I'm being followed," Kirana said trying to get loose of his grip.

"No. Just stay a few more days. Please I will find the person and kill them. Just please don't go. I need you. I love you," Inuyasha said kissing her gently on her lips.

"Fine I will stay only two weeks," Kirana said breaking the kiss. **_His kiss is true but is his heart? I have had my heart broken many times. I hope he is different than the others _**Kirana thought as she thought she was a tear of heart break in his eyes.

Here's the fourth chapter. I hope I get some reviews now! I'm making this story into a little drama and romance story. Well here it is I hope you have fun reading this.


End file.
